


Where Sin Runs Deep

by notEriX



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, PTSD, Super Angst, War flashbacks, lots of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5750374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notEriX/pseuds/notEriX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another district, another sector, another hundred thousand bodies for me to stack up and stand on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Sin Runs Deep

**Author's Note:**

> I made myself sad while writing this.
> 
> I may or may not post a continuation. We'll see.
> 
> Lots of death, as mentioned in the tags.

The taste of burning flesh coats my throat, and I struggle not to lick my dry, dry lips in the heat of the sun. Thick ash covers my tongue and I try to cry out, only to find that my voice does not work. Children scream for their mothers, the mothers that die by my hand and I am impassive to it all, my face set in a permanent mask.

_Snap._

Another district, another sector, another hundred thousand bodies for me to stack up and stand on. My boots are dirty with a combination of ash and blood and the cloak that doesn't help the heat at all is stained gray. Another click of my fingers and another family is broken, another town desecrated. I move forward, numbed by the many months of mindless killing.

_Snap._

Even as the fires die out, more replace them. The orders were clear: destroy everything. In an alleyway, a woman. She sobs when she sees me, begs for mercy as she holds a screaming infant to her chest. I feel no empathy. I am empty inside. A click of my fingers, and she is gone.

_Snap._

It seems as if the horrors of this war will never end.

_Snap._

I am powerless to put a stop to this endless spiral of death.

_Snap._

–

There is no one left, now.

–

_Snap._


End file.
